Cabin Fever Entertainment
Cabin Fever Entertainment is a home video company that was formed by Sonar Entertainment in 1987. VHS Releases The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volume 1 Contains: Fly My Kite, Honky Donkey, Beginner's Luck, & Reunion In Rhythm. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volume 2 Contains: Hook and Ladder, The First Round Up, Teacher's Beau, & Hearts Are Thumps. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volume 3 Contains: Teacher's Pet, School's Out, Love Business, & Spooky Hooky. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volume 4 Contains: Readin and Writin, The Kid From Borneo, Sprucin Up, & Pay As You Exit. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volume 5 Contains: Bouncing Babies, Pups is Pups, Dogs is Dogs, & Glove Taps. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volume 6 Contains: Free Wheeling, Mike Fright, Washee Ironee, & Fishy Tales. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volume 7 Contains: Helping Grandma, Spanky, Little Papa, & Two Too Young. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volume 8 Contains: Shiver My Timbers, Choo Choo, Divot Diggers, & Bored of Education. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volume 9 Contains: When The Wind Blows, The Pooch, Mush and Milk, & Framing Youth. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volume 10 Contains: Birthday Blues, For Pete's Sake, The Lucky Corner, & Arbor Day. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volume 11 Contains: The First Seven Years, Hi Neighbor, The Pinch Singer, & Rushin Ballet. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volume 12 Contains: Boxing Gloves, Mama's Little Pirate, Our Gang Follies of 1938, & Hide and Shriek. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volumes 1 - 12 Contains VHS volumes 1 - 12. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volume 13 Contains: Bargain Day, Free Eats, Night N Gales, & Feed Em And Weep. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volume 14 Contains: Bedtime Worries, Wild Poses, Mail and Female, & Derby Day. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volume 15 Contains: Railroadin, Roamin Holiday, Three Men in a Tub, Cat Dog & Co. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volume 16 Contains: Fish Hooky, Canned Fishing, The Awful Tooth, & Dogs of War! The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volume 17 Contains: Bear Shooters, Second Childhood, Three Smart Boys, & The Pigskin Palooka. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volume 18 Contains: Small Talk, Forgotten Babies, Bear Facts, & Baby Brother. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volume 19 Contains: Shivering Shakespeare, Shrimps For A Day, Our Gang Follies of 1936, & Came the Brawn. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volume 20 Contains: Lazy Days, Moan and Groan Inc, A Tough Winter, & Little Daddy. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volume 21 Contains: Big Ears, A Lad An A Lamp, Anniversary Trouble, & Little Sinner. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Rare, Original Silent Episodes Contains: Baby Brother, Cat Dog & Co, & Dogs of War! For Pete's Sake Contains: For Pete's Sake, Dogs is Dogs, The Pooch, & Dog Heaven. Laserdisc Releases The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volume 1 Contains episodes from Volumes 1 - 6. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volume 2 Contains episodes from Volumes 7 - 12. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volume 3 Contains episodes from Volumes 13 - 17. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volume 4 Contains episodes from Volumes 18 - 21. DVD Releases The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volumes 1 & 2 Contains episodes from Volumes 1 & 2. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volumes 3 & 4 Contains episodes from Volumes 3 & 4. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volumes 5 & 6 Contains episodes from Volumes 5 & 6. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volumes 7 & 8 Contains episodes from Volumes 7 & 8. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volumes 9 & 10 Contains episodes from Volumes 9 & 10. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volumes 11 & 12 Contains episodes from Volumes 11 & 12. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: 6 DVD Set Contains episodes from Volumes 1 - 12. Category:Home Video Category:Home Video companies with Little Rascals Cabin Fever prints